culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Father Goose (film)
| writer = Peter Stone Frank Tarloff | starring = Cary Grant Leslie Caron | music = Cy Coleman | cinematography = Charles Lang | editing = Ted J. Kent | studio = Granox Productions | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 118 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $12.5 million[http://www.the-numbers.com/movies/1964/0FTGS.php Box Office Information for Father Goose.] The Numbers. Retrieved April 30, 2013. }} Father Goose is a 1964 American Technicolor romantic comedy film set in World War II, starring Cary Grant, Leslie Caron and Trevor Howard. The title derives from "Mother Goose", the codename assigned to Grant's character. The film won an Academy Award for its screenplay. It introduced the song "Pass Me By" by Cy Coleman and Carolyn Leigh, later recorded by Peggy Lee, Frank Sinatra and others. This was the penultimate film of Cary Grant's long career. Plot While the Royal Australian Navy evacuates Salamaua in February 1942Established by the mention of the surrender of Singapore ahead of a Japanese invasion, Commander Frank Houghton (Trevor Howard) coerces an old friend, American beachcomber Walter Eckland (Cary Grant), into becoming a coast-watcher for the Allies. Houghton escorts Eckland to deserted Matalava Island to watch for Japanese airplanes. To ensure Eckland stays put, Houghton sees to it that his ship "accidentally" knocks a hole in Ecklund's launch while departing. Houghton rewards Eckland's sightings (once they are confirmed) with directions to one of the whisky bottles hidden around the island. Houghton finds a replacement watcher, but Eckland has to retrieve him from nearby Bundy Island. He unexpectedly finds Frenchwoman Catherine Freneau (Leslie Caron) and seven young schoolgirls under her care stranded there. She informs him that the man he came for was killed in an air raid. Eckland reluctantly takes them back to Matalava with him. There is no way to evacuate them safely. At first, Houghton promises them a parachute drop with more supplies, but there is too much enemy activity in the area to accomplish it safely. The fastidious Freneau and the slovenly and uncouth Eckland's personalities clash; they call each other "Miss Goody Two Shoes" and "a rude, foul-mouthed, drunken, filthy beast", respectively. He adjusts to her and her girls, however, and cares for her through what they mistakenly believe is a deadly snakebite. Freneau learns that Eckland had been a history professor before he fled civilization to the South Pacific. The couple fall in love and arrange to be married by a military chaplain over the radio. Strafing by a Japanese airplane interrupts the wedding. Since they have been detected, Houghton sends an American submarine to pick them up, but an enemy patrol boat shows up first. While leaving Catherine and the schoolgirls with his dinghy to make their way to the submarine, Eckland takes his boat out to lure the Japanese vessel beyond a reef so the submarine can torpedo it. The Japanese sink his boat, but Eckland survives, and the submarine sinks the patrol boat. Cast (Codenames for each cast member are shown in parentheses) * Cary Grant as Walter Christopher Eckland (Mother Goose/Filthy Beast) * Leslie Caron as Catherine Louise Marie Ernestine Freneau (Goody Two Shoes) * Trevor Howard as Commander Frank Houghton (Big Bad Wolf) * Jack Good as Lieutenant Stebbings (Bo Peep) The children: * Sharyl Locke as Jenny * Pip Sparke as Anne * Verina Greenlaw as Christine * Stephanie Berrington as Elizabeth Anderson * Jennifer Berrington as Harriet "Harry" MacGregor * Laurelle Felsette as Angelique * Nicole Felsette as Dominique Production Father Goose was filmed on location in Jamaica. When Grant was asked by a Universal Pictures executive to read the short story, he liked it well enough to pass it along to Peter Stone, who told him he wanted to write the screenplay. Grant then arranged for him to be signed to Father Goose; Stone's contract called for a picture a year for five years. Director Ralph Nelson stated he tried to avoid professional child actors; with one exception, he succeeded. The Japanese patrol vessel at the end of the film was portrayed by a former U.S. Coast Guard wood hull 83-foot WPB patrol boat. Reception Father Goose grossed $12,500,000 at the domestic box office, earning $6 million in US theatrical rentals,"Big Rental Pictures of 1965", Variety, 5 January 1966 p 6 making it the 7th highest-grossing film of 1964. Time Out Film Guide panned the film, complaining, "It's a shame that Grant ... should have logged this sentimental claptrap as his penultimate film" and "Grant frequently looks as if he really didn't want to be there, wading lost in a sludge of turgid drama and pallid comedy." Film4 agreed, stating "the story all too slowly descends into sentimental sludge." In its contemporary review, Variety found more to like: "Cary Grant comes up with an about-face change of character.... He plays an unshaven bum addicted to tippling and tattered attire, a long way from the suave figure he usually projects but affording him opportunity for nutty characterization. Leslie Caron and Trevor Howard are valuable assists to plottage...."Daily Variety, December 31, 1963 Bosley Crowther, The New York Times critic, considered it "a cheerfully fanciful fable" and "some harmless entertainment". Of the title character, he wrote, "It is not a very deep character or a very real one, but it is fun." Awards and nominations The film won the Oscar for Best Writing, Story and Screenplay, which was written directly for the screen by S. H. Barnett, Peter Stone, and Frank Tarloff, and was also nominated for Best Film Editing (Ted J. Kent) and Best Sound (Waldon O. Watson). It received a nomination for the 1965 Golden Globe Best Motion Picture - Musical/Comedy award. See also *List of American films of 1964 References External links * * * * * * Stephanie Berrington McNutt, one of the child actresses and now a lawyer, talks about making the movie Category:1964 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Pacific War films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:War adventure films Category:1960s romantic comedy films Category:1960s adventure films Category:Films directed by Ralph Nelson Category:Films whose writer won the Best Original Screenplay Academy Award Category:Universal Pictures films